One Date With James
by musicmagic7
Summary: Lily agrees to one date with James... And enjoys it a little more than she should.


One Date with James:

Summary: Lily agrees to one date with James... and enjoys it a little more than she should have.

Rating: K+, Category: Romance- James and Lily

As I descended the stairs, I heard the usual "Good Morning, Evans" from James. I merely nodded my head to acknowledge him. "Did you sleep well last night," he asked. I just nodded again. Emily, my best friend, elbowed me in the ribs. She encouraged me to pursue James, but I had no intention of doing so... ever. "Be nice" she muttered as she walked away. I rolled my eyes, and headed for the portrait hole.

But James didn't give up. He followed out the common room and all the way down to the Great Hall. I completely ignored him. A couple of my friends at the end of Gryffindor Table called out to me. I shook my head and marched on. I was looking for a seat where there wouldn't be room for another person. I finally found one and squeezed in between Allie and Jack. But that didn't stop James. He squeezed in right behind me and started to butter a piece of toast.

I sighed and hit my head lightly on the table. I had a _stalker. _I would do anything to get rid of him. ANYTHING!!!

"So, Evans" James said.

"Shh..." I said cutting him off. I raised my head from the table and put a finger to my lips. "Please be quiet," I said. "I have a headache." He replied smartly, "Maybe that's because you hit your head on the table."

I groaned and slumped my shoulders. James laughed loudly and pulled my chin up. I slapped his hand away. He looked a little hurt, but continued: "Why don't you listen for a minute? Maybe it will help with your '_headache.'" _He laughed again.

"It'll probably make it worse" I muttered under my breath. He just smiled. "Please?" he asked.

I grimaced but nodded. "One date," he said, smiling. I drew in a sharp breath of disgust but he held up his finger, just as I had earlier. "One date with me, tomorrow in Hogsmeade. Just one and if you really don't enjoy it... I won't ever ask you again." He smiled confidently.

I thought it over. Hard. One date with.... _James...._and then I would be free. Or would I? He said he wouldn't ask me out again but would the stalking stop? I asked him the same question I had thought and he replied 'of course'. So I continued to think. Would getting rid of him even _be worth it? _Sure, I'd said only a little earlier that I would do anything to do so, but.... a _whole date _with James? How long would it be? But, even as I thought these, I knew my logical answer.

"Sure," I replied. James laughed. "Took you long enough," he said. I just smirked. Honestly! The boy was delirious! Did he really expect me to enjoy it? I laughed (internally) at the thought as I shook his hand. This was _so _worth the torture.

******************************************************************************

I woke up the next morning wishing I could take back my agreement with James. The rest of the day was going to be _insane _torture_. _But I reminded myself of my _reward _and laughed out loud. Emily threw me a look. "You aren't _still _excited to break James' heart, are you?" she asked. "Of course," I replied, nodding. She shook her head. "I never imagined Lily Evans to sink so low". I frowned. Sure, Emily thought James was a cool guy, but I thought she would support my decision because she knew how much he annoyed me. I decided I didn't care and opened my truck. I was looking for something comfortable. It didn't matter to me what James Potter thought about my clothes for our..._date_. The word sent chills down my spine. I had once told him I would rather date the giant squid than him. Now I was eating my words.

I frowned as I looked through my trunk. I normally had a pair of sweat pants but I couldn't find them. In fact, almost half of my clothes were missing. "Emily!" I shouted.

All the girls in my year ran in to the room, my clothes under their arms. I scowled as Emily walked in behind them. "If you want your clothes back," she said, "you'll have to make a couple of promises first."

I kept scowling but didn't reply. She continued. "You must promise to wear something appropriate..." She paused as if expecting me to promise then. "Go on," I said. "I'd like to hear everything that is _required _of me before I answer to anything."

She rolled her eyes at me, but continued. "You have to _at least _try to have a little fun and...."

The other girls finished for her. "You have to spill _every detail _of your date when you get back". I laughed at their last request. They _all _had this strange obsession with James. It made absolutely no sense to me. "Fine," I said. There was no telling what pranks they would pull over on me if I didn't agree. Most of them had dated a marauder before and had learned quite a few tricks.

"Why don't you pick something out for me to wear, since it matters so much to you?"I suggested. They all laughed and went to my trunk. They threw everything they didn't like at the ground around them and I shook my head. They probably wouldn't find anything they liked. I almost always just wore my Hogwarts uniform.

But, magically, they found a shirt and a pair of jeans for me. The shirt was light green and long sleeved with a beaded collar. I'd never worn it before. I grimaced. James might think I was dressing up for him. But the jeans I could deal with. They were my favorites. Plain dark blue. I'd worn them a thousand times before.

I sighed and started to dress.

******************************************************************************

I left the dormitory 10 minutes later. The girls had forced me into a little makeup and my best boots. I HATED wearing makeup. It made me feel _so _fake_. _So, after checking the stairs for onlookers, I siphoned it off.

I was surprised to find that James wasn't waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs or in the common room. I took this as a good omen. _Maybe he was sick, _I thought. Then we could postpone it.

But when I entered the Great Hall, I found him sitting at the end of Gryffindor table with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. "_Damn _it," I muttered. And, as if to confirm my torture, James called to me. "Lily!" he shouted. I froze at the sound of him using my first name, but soon recovered. I walked slowly over to where he sat. He was practically shining with happiness. But I didn't feel guilty at all.

"Sit next to me," he said and I unhappily obliged. This made him smile even wider, as if he had thought I was going to cancel, or fake dragon-pox. "You look very nice today," he said. "Thank You," I replied, trying to keep things from getting awkward.

"It's nice to finally see you here, Lily." Remus said. I'd always felt sorry for him. He was always scratched up and sad looking. Severus had a theory about him but.... I wouldn't believe it. James frowned at him and turned to his eggs. I laughed. James had obviously spoken to his friends about his _big plan _before.

They looked at me quizzically. I smiled and shook my head. _Wow,_ I thought. _I guess he likes me more than I ever imagined. He's talked with his friends about me. _

Peter Pettigrew joined us at the table and threw a quizzical look at James, who winked. I frowned. I wondered where James could possibly be planning on taking me. Perhaps just a stroll through Hogsmeade, or maybe (and I shivered at the thought) to the Shrieking Shack. I wouldn't doubt of him wanting to go somewhere dangerous or maybe even illegal. I laughed at the thought of myself hiding behind a chest of drawers in the shrieking shack while James was being carried away by some ministry wizards.

I laughed so hard (as I imagined myself throwing him a misleading wink or blowing a kiss at him while this happened), that all the marauders stared at me. But I just kept laughing. It wasn't even really that funny.

"Lily... are you OK?" Sirius asked. I nodded but kept laughing.

"Maybe you should take Lily to Hogsmeade before she _dies _of laughter," Remus suggested. James laughed, but I stopped. _Oh, God, _I thought. _Here I go. The torture is beginning. _I reluctantly stood up and said 'goodbye' to the marauders and followed James out the huge, double doors. People stared at us as we started towards Hogsmeade. I had only told my close friends that I was going out with James and so, naturally, it would probably be big news when I got back. I smiled to myself as I imagined _coming back_ from my date.

But, of course, James took me from my daydreams and back down to earth. "So, what do you want to do today?" he asked. I was glad that I had a choice since I wasn't one to break many rules. (Or any rules at all, when it came down to it.)

"Umm..." I said.

"No suggestions?" he asked. I shrugged and James frowned. "Where do you usually go?" he asked. I thought for... well, I didn't think and so I blurted out: "Madame Puddifutts."

I immediately regretted my words. Madame Puddifutts was the couples hang-out. There was always a couple from Hogwarts snogging in a corner there. I'd only even thought of it because the last time I came to Hogsmeade, I was on a date with Jasper Owens and he had taken me there. It wasn't the type of place I'd like to go with James.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Really?" he asked. He looked like he was going to laugh or jump up and down in happiness. I quickly thought of a cover up and said "I meant, anywhere but Mrs. Puddifutts. That place... creeps me out." James frowned but recovered quickly. He smiled at me. "So... I happen to know that you...uh...went to Mrs. Puddifutts with someone last month." He chuckled at my discomfort.

_Bugger off, _I wanted to say but I held my tongue because it would make it awkward if James and I weren't speaking. "How do you know and... why do you ask?"I inquired.

"You know my feelings for you, Lily. I make my business to know of the other... men in your life." He said this while he smiled.

"Which will end if I don't enjoy myself today, right?" I asked, suspiciously. He replied 'sure, sure' and I wasn't sure if I trusted him. I guessed I'd just wait and see. "Well, since you seem to know everything about the... men in my life, I don't think it's necessary to tell you about Jasper Owens."

James frowned and asked "You're not still going out with him, are you?" He sounded worried. I would've thought that he would have relished a chance to beat Jasper Owens for the _ultimate prize_, aka: me, but I guessed that he didn't want to attract trouble, for once in his life.

"No" I said. "I'm not." I smiled at him and he blew out the breath he had been holding while waiting for my answer. "You sure do take your time answering my questions," he said, winking. I turned away and pretended to be looking at something very interesting on the ground. When I looked up we had reached the cobblestone streets of Hogsmeade and I found him trying to smooth his hair down. When I saw this, my heart started to pick up the pace. For a minute I was scared that I was having too much fun, but I realized it was impossible.

I laughed, and he caught me looking. He cleared his throat while I giggled, and said "So... does a butterbeer sound good to you?"

I nodded and he led the way to The Three Broomsticks pub. The bartender looked up as we walked through the door and winked at James. I sighed. It seemed like every person James had ever meet knew about me.

He led the way to a table by a window and gestured to a seat. I took the one across from his suggestion and he seemed to understand. He sat across from me.

Then he hopped up as if remembering something. "Butterbeer?" he asked. I nodded and he strode over to the counter to order. Without much thought, I began to stare at my reflection in a spoon. I didn't look half bad today, but I found myself very worried about my appearance. _Calm down, Lily, _I told myself. _It's James. Who care's how you look. _But I couldn't deny that I did have a little fun on the way here. I'd laughed a lot and teased James. It was a _bad _sign. I couldn't have fun today. I was a terrible liar and I wouldn't be able to cover it up. James would know and I would never be free.

But I also knew that I couldn't be rude to James. I'd promised to _try _to have fun and I kept my promises. I would be nice but I wouldn't have fun. I could do that.... right?

James came back to the table and I noticed that I flung my hair over my shoulder when he sat down. _Stop it Lily! _I told myself. _You do not like James! _

I smiled as James handed me my butterbeer and he sat down across from me again. "So, do you like the DADA sub?" he asked. I thought it a little weird that he asked me about school but I went along with it.

"I think he's OK" I said. "He's not very passionate about the subject. That much is obvious." James nodded in agreement and asked "Have you started the Charms project?"

"Finished," I smiled. He laughed. "Of course _you _have. I haven't even started."

I laughed along with him at the apparent difference between our working habits. "What do you want to do when you graduate?" I asked him.

"I want to be an Auror." he said. "What a noble profession," I replied. I frowned to myself because I shouldn't have been enjoying this. But I looked into James's eyes and my heart began to pound again.

"What? Are you surprised?" He asked. I thought about it for a minute and decided I wasn't, which I told him. He laughed. "And you?"  
Once again, my stupid, big mouth blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "A Mom," I said. James' chin dropped. So did mine. I'd never, _ever, _thought about being a mother before. It was like my mind was turning to mush! I couldn't come to a proper decision on anything!

I laughed nervously. "I mean... eventually. When I graduate I want to be an Auror too."

For a minute, we were both silent, but soon enough, James recovered and raised his glass to mine. "To being Aurors in the same department when we graduate." And I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

******************************************************************************

James paid for our drinks and led us out the door. "Where do we go now?" I asked.

"Ever been to Zonko's?" he asked. I giggled while he led me to the store. I'd never been inside because most of its items were banned from Hogwarts and because I wasn't much of a prankster. I imagined that James had found ways to smuggle items from Zonko's into his Dorm and I wondered why, WHY, any teacher would ever appoint James Potter as Head Boy.

He pulled the door to the shop open and smiled when he saw my expression. Bright red shelves covered every wall. The color in the room was amazing. Every color of the rainbow (and then some), filled the room.

I saw love potions, cards, wands, candies, animals, cloaks, hats, maps, parchment, and other insignificant items (at least to me) covering every shelve. A ghost was caged in a corner of the room. Assistants in bright yellow uniforms littered the crowd and the room was full of laughter.

I stumbled towards the nearest shelf, ironically enough, which held an assortment of love potions. I recognized that at least half the items were on the 'banned items list' back at Hogwarts. After staring quietly at the shelf for half a minute, I moved to another shelf, because James seemed to be nervous with me and the love potions. This shelf had cloaks covering it. I pulled one off the shelf and wondered what was so special about it. But, as my body disappeared when I swung it around me, I gasped. It flashed back and forth between invisible and visible.

'Wow' I muttered softly. James was suddenly very close to my face. He whispered in my ear. "You haven't seen anything yet."

I blushed and pulled my face away. As soon as James had come near me, my _insane _heart had pounded loudly. James laughed, took my hand and pulled me back out the door. Then he pulled me to the alley in between Zonko's and the Owlery. I was very conscious of my hand in his the whole time and pulled my hand slowly away. He didn't react, but pulled a cloak from under his shirt.

I gasped. It looked like fine silk but it was so much more beautiful. I recognized it from a picture in an old text book. It was an invisibility cloak, but an authentic one. It might be worth thousands of galleons. He held another finger to his lips and flung the cloak over both of us. He pointed ahead and started walking in the direction of an old wood.

After walking for a few minutes, I realized where we were heading. "James!" I whispered, suddenly angry. "Get me out of here!" Far ahead, The Shrieking Shack _loomed _in the distance.

He smiled at me but kept walking. I pulled myself out from under the cloak and crossed my arms. I stood there, pouting, until James noticed my absence. He pulled the cloak off and walked back to me.

"What's wrong? He asked.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong? The _Shrieking Shack _is what's wrong_," I shouted.

"Oh. Lily, I wasn't taking you to the shack. I have another place I want to show you. Somewhere I haven't shown anyone else. We just have to take a right turn up ahead."

"Oh..."I said, trailing off.

"Is that OK," he wanted to know.

"Ummm...if you promise." I said. He laughed and pulled us under the cloak. Then he kissed my check, still laughing. "I Promise," He said.

He kept walking and I walked with him, but I was... stunned. The little touch of his lips on my cheek had sent me.... spiraling. I was dazed. _That_ spot on my cheek was warm and tingling. And I realized that everything James had done for me on that day had made me love him. He'd payed for the drinks. He'd been insecure about how he'd looked, just as I had. The kindness and understanding he'd showed when I misunderstood or blurted out something stupid, had been surprisingly...unsurprising. And, most of all, the way he had made me laugh.

After what seemed like hours of remembering things that he had done well, James said my name softly. I found his face close to mine, his breath touching my nose. I wanted desperately to move my face closer to his, but chickened out.

I slipped out from under the cloak, all the while muttering _'coward' _under my breath. James followed soon after and threw the cloak on a nearby rock. After I recovered from how much of a coward I was, I realized how beautiful it was here.

We were on a ridge overlooking a valley with a river flowing through it. The spring flowers were in bloom and colored the hillside. Huge pine trees towered over the scene. But most of all, was the brilliant boy beside me. That was when I realized that James was _very_ attractive. I couldn't see why I hadn't noticed it before, but I'd always been blinded by how much of a jerk I thought he was.

Suddenly, I wasn't afraid.

James sat on a boulder about two feet from where I stood. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. It was as if the beauty of the world around me gave me strength. I pulled James onto his feet and pushed my legs forward.

He looked surprised and bewildered, but ecstatic. My lips were only inches from his and he closed the distance between us. His lips were soft and warm, and at first determined, as if he thought I was joking with him. But his lips grew softer, in victory. He'd won. He'd won my heart.

And then, I just stopped thinking. I gave into the kiss. Our breath mingled and he slid his hands into my hair, gently grabbing fist-full's of it. He smiled through the kiss and I smiled back. I didn't want it to end. But , eventually, we had to stop. I could hardly breath for my breath was all his. We broke apart and I lay down on the grass. He laughed his beautiful, twinkling laugh and lay down next to me.

"What happened?" he asked. "Why did you suddenly... want me?"

I laughed. "It's a long story."

He looked disappointed. "Oh I'm going to tell you," I said. "But first..." I paused, wanting him to remember this. "Next time we come to Hogsmeade... Can we go to Madame Puddifutts?"

He laughed, and captured my lips in his again.


End file.
